Midna's beginnings
by AmiiceeLokei
Summary: Secret Santa 2018-for Saria How did Midna become ruler of the Twili? Quick snippet into the beginning of the end Merry Christmas, and happy holidays


"Help! Someone help me! Goddammit how did this happen!" She ran, flew— whatever she was doing— as fast as she could. She could not be captured; she could not let herself fall. Looking around, her rage began to fester as she thought of Twilis crying out while being taken and turned into monsters. Beasts controlled by the anger she had ignored- refused to accept. Turning the corner of the street, she paused under a box to catch her breath.

This can't be happening. Why did I let this happen? When did this happen? Zant, you moron, why couldn't you find peace? She heard the cry of his beast and took off again. I cannot do anything turned into this thing— this imp! I've not even the power to go through a gate. What is this garbage? Ugh, how do I get out of this mess? She pushed herself with the little magic she had left away from her home and into the forest. Midna made it to the edge of town but was so exhausted she couldn't do anymore. She found a broken wagon to hide under, tucked away, praying to the Old Gods to keep her safe from this dreadful nightmare in Twilight.

Midna remembers the dark, yet beautiful, day in the realm when she heard the call to the ancestral grounds.

Great. Another gathering to ruin my mood. She thought as she followed her brethren to the grounds where their ancestors were thrusted to after the Great War. The King and his wise men were in their usual starburst arc— fully dressed in their armor?

What is this? This is not a normal meeting… did I sleep through something? Looking around, she realized everyone was beginning to go through the stages of boredom, confusion, shock, and finally landed on seriousness. If the King was in battle regalia something was going to happen— but what?

"We have seen a number of eons of peace here in our beautiful realm of Twilight. I am happy to see you all here in this darkness for this truly special occasion, for today the elders and I have come to an agreement on who shall inherit your protection, leadership, and punishment that have been given to us by the Goddess Three." The King of Twili began.

He opened his arms wide, as if to encompass the group in a giant circle. His widely robed arms cloaked in black and orange symbols of the ancestral world began to glow. The helmet of stone and jade, even the metal of his chest plate, began to darken as if to block out all the light. Suddenly Midna's necklace, a tear drop of jade, also started glowing. She quickly clasped it in her hands hoping no one could see. What is going on here?

"They call to me this night to help protect us in the barrier. They say to me, 'Come home Midas… come help us at home!' I am saying yes. Yes to the future, yes to the past, and yes to death. It will claim me tonight. Right here...at the hands of our new leader."

The crowd gasped looking around. Midna froze, her hands dropped from her necklace as if in a trance, suddenly knowing what was being asked— no, required of her. The elders began to chant and crouched, swaying back and forth. The crowd followed, leaving only Midna standing eye to eye with King Midas. She began to walk forward into the starburst, being pulled by her necklace, shaken only slightly when the King spoke again.

"Only you, Midna, with the blood of the original Twili, can wield this great and terrible power; only you can protect, can punish, can defend our people for the next period until they call you home. And they will, just as they have done for me. Pick up the shackle, child. Strike down the old, and accept your fate."

The King motioned to an old shackle that was made with the darkened stone just as his Majesty's helmet. When she picked it up, it vibrated with a rush, shushing the crowd. Midna read the glowing jade colored inscription aloud.

"To continue the passage of time is to continue the way of life. Death or peace— chosen be for all— that is your choice"

Pausing for a moment, Midna locked eyes with another fellow in the crowd seeing anger, hatred, disgust in his eyes. He didn't dare move, for he had not been chosen.

Zant, you idiot! You could not forgive the goddesses and accept our ways. You were my only way out of this, you moron. Midna cursed as she turned back to the King, not understanding but begrudgingly accepting her fate.

"I wield this shackle to keep the peace— no matter the cost there will be no more bloodshed, no more hatred," she turned to look at the crowd and glanced at Zant, "We will not forsake the lives that were destroyed all those years ago to have this. Peace— a way of life. Our freedom in the wonderful Twilight."

She turned back and walked towards the King, "I will not slay you Midas, but instead wish you well into the dark."

The old King's helmet cracked and suddenly dimmed to a bleached stone. As he fell to his knees he began turning to ash and smiled, "May you live long Midna. To Twilight with you."

And that was that.

She accepted the strength of dark magic to protect her fellow Twili, not knowing when Zant left that day he vowed to strip it from her with the help of the Gerudo man he had met a few weeks before. She lived normally day by day while his anger bubbled. Zant turned the fuming anger into dark, dark magic armies and evils the world had yet to see.

Midna woke up to a deep yowl and shouting. Someone was gasping their last true breath of Twili before transforming into that— a picture of his hatred of the land, of their home. The creature had no face, but rather dripping tentacles of Twilight around the center, making legs of sorts. Screeching, the new beast ran off. Midna, anger brewing in her core, scowled. She looked around and noticed a rip in the twilight of the sky.

Will that save me? Could I find help there? Zant! Midna gathered what power she had and felt herself phase through the rip. Immediately she was confused. Instead of being in the light world, she was in Twilight...

But where?

Where the hell am I? Oh, what—shit! She flew behind a statue remembering she was a fugitive. It was some kind of castle, but not hers. Where was she? The statue she hid behind encompassed a bird trapped in a golden triangle, and the rug on the floor showed the same. Midna recognized this symbol from training and old book; it was the Triforce— the golden power her ancestors fought for with the Fused Shadows to take control of the world through bloodshed and power. Still, that didn't answer her question— where the hell was she?

Wisps of light were all over. Light world dwellers... so, Zant has taken over this castle in the light world... is this Hyrule? Midna began investigating trying to find a ruler, a Monarch, someone she could manipulate into helping her save her world.

End?


End file.
